Double Numbershot C94 & C73: Crystals of the Abyss
by uyigho98
Summary: Yuma and Tori challenge Shark and Rio to a friendly duel, but soon the duel awakens something deep within Shark and Rio that everyone thought was gone forever...
1. Chapter 1

uyigho98: Okay so this is my 2nd Numbershot. Well not exactly. Its actually a Double Numbershot.

Yuma: What's the difference?

Shark: *face palm* A Double Numbershot is about 2 different Numbers not just 1 you idiot!

Yuma: Oh.

uyigho98: Anyway I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or any of its characters! Also has given me permission to use some of his custom characters and cards. All bolded cards are mine while all bolded and italicized cards belong to .

* * *

Double Numbershot C94 & C73: Crystals of the Abyss

Chapter 1

A duel was going on between Shark and a Number Holder. Rio was watching the duel. The Number Holder had his Number out which was a yellow shark with lightning bolt shaped fins and its body was crackling with electricity. A blue 67 was glowing on the right side of its body.

Shark: 600

Number 67's Holder: 3400

Shark's Field: Spear Shark, Double Shark, 1 face-down

Number 67's Holder: Number 67: Thunder Shark, no face-downs

Spear Shark: Lv. 4 WATER Fish ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400

Double Shark: Lv. 4 WATER Fish ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600

**Number 67: Thunder Shark**: Rank: 4 WATER Thunder ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000 0 Overlay Units

"I now play Call of the Haunted to bring back my Saber Shark!" Shark declared as a portal appeared and his monster swam out of it.

"I now Overlay my 3 monsters!" All of Shark's monsters turned fully blue before flying into a galaxy portal. "Xyz Summon!"

The Number 32 appeared and flashed red. As his monster appeared Shark yelled, "Appear Number 32: Shark Drake!"

Number 32: Shark Drake: Rank 4 WATER Sea Serpent ATK: 2800/DEF: 2100 3 Overlay Units

"Now I play Aqua Jet so Shark Drake gains 1000 ATK!" Shark continued, "Now go! Attack with Deep Sea Destruction!"

Shark Drake roared before launching it's attack which was a blast of blue energy in the shape of a shark head. The blast chomped down on the opposing Number destroying it.

Number 67's Holder: 2200

"Now by using an Overlay Unit your monster returns with 1000 less ATK!" Shark said as Shark Drake pulled Thunder Shark out of the Graveyard.

Thunder Shark ATK: 1600

"Then Shark Drake attacks it again!" Shark Drake once again let loose its attack destroying the Number but the blast kept going and impacted the opponent.

Number 67's Holder: 0

Shark then raised his right hand with the red Number 32 slightly glowing on it. Shark Drake's attack then shot back from the opponent and impacted Shark's hand before vanishing which revealed Number 67 in Shark's hand.

A buzzer then sounded before showing Shark's face along with the word "WIN".

"Nice work Reginald!" Rio cried.

"Thanks Rio!" Shark smiled.

Unknown to them as they started walking home a red 73 appeared on Shark's right hand while a light blue 94 appeared on Rio's left hand. Both Numbers were glowing harshly.

*3 Hours Later*

"Hey!" Shark and Rio turned to see Yuma and Tori rushing towards them.

"Hey guys!" Rio smiled, "What's up?"

"We challenge you guys to a tag duel!" Tori exclaimed as Yuma was catching his breath.

Shark smirked and said, "Okay, but I'm warning you now! We both are a lot stronger than we used to be!"

"Same here pal!" Yuma said.

"Duel Disk, go!" Yuma and Tori cried together as the readied their Duel Disks.

"I'm locked and loaded!" Shark yelled as he set his Duel Disk.

"Me too!" Rio cried as she readied hers.

"Duel Gazer, lets roll!" They all cried as the set their Duel Gazers.

"**Augmented Reality Vision Link Established"**

"Lets duel!" They all yelled. But when they did this Shark's and Rio's Extra Deck Holders were glowing red.

* * *

uyigho98: The duel is about to start and trust me I'll do my best to make it good!

Yuma: But what's up with those Numbers that appeared on their hands?

Tori: Yeah, and what about their Extra Deck Holders glowing red?

uyigho98: You'll see!

Shark: *Looking through script to find out why*

uyigho98: Hey, no spoilers! *Grabs script from Shark before throwing it behind him* Any way… *Sees Rio with script* Shoot! *Runs after Rio*

* * *

My Custom Cards

Number 67: Thunder Shark

Rank 4 WATER Thunder

ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000

Effect: 2 Level 4 monsters

Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card so all Monsters your opponent controls have their effects negated and they cannot attack until your opponents next End Phase.


	2. Chapter 2

uyigho98: Chapter 2 is here, so let the duel begin!

Astral: I just read the summary. Is the thing that awakens inside of Shark and Rio their-

uyigho98: Whoa Astral! You'll find out later! Any way disclaimer is on the first page and bolded cards are mine while bolded and italicized cards belong to .

* * *

Double Numbershot C94 & C73: Crystals of the Abyss

Chapter 2

Yuma's Turn

Yuma: 4000

Shark: 4000

Tori: 4000

Rio: 4000

"I'll go first!" Yuma chirped, "I draw!"

"Do you want to duel on you own Yuma?" Astral asked with Mia floating beside him.

"Sure, but stick around and watch!" Yuma smiled, "I play Gagagawind! This card lets me Special Summon from my hand Gagaga Gardna!" Yuma's monster leaped onto the field and raised its shield.

Gagaga Gardna: Lv. 4 EARTH Warrior ATK: 1500/DEF: 2000

"I now Summon Gagaga Magician!" Yuma said as his signature Spellcaster appeared.

Gagaga Magician: Lv. 4 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000

"I now build the Overlay Network using my 2 monsters!" Yuma's monsters turned fully orange (Gardna) and fully purple (Magician) before spiraling into a galaxy portal. "Xyz Summon!" A burst of light occurred before the Number 39 appeared and flashed red.

"Appear Number 39: Utopia!" Yuma declared as his monster took a fighting stance with 2 yellow Overlay Units circling him.

Number 39: Utopia: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000 2 Overlay Units

"Already!?" Shark cried.

"Yup!" Yuma chirped, "I now end with 2 cards face-down!"

Shark's Turn

Yuma: 4000

Shark: 4000

Tori: 4000

Rio: 4000

"I draw! I Normal Summon Double Shark!" Shark said, "Next I Special Summon Shark Stickers!" Shark's 2 monsters swam onto the field.

Double Shark: Lv. 4 WATER Fish ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600

Shark Stickers: Lv. 3 WATER Fish ATK: 200/DEF: 1000

"Now I play Double Summon to bring out Spear Shark!"

Spear Shark: Lv. 4 WATER Fish ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400

"Now thanks to the effect of Spear Shark my Shark Stickers becomes Level 4!" Shark smirked, "I now build the Overlay Network using all 3 of my monsters!"

As Shark said this all of his monsters turned fully blue and flew into a galaxy portal. "Xyz Summon!" A burst of light occurred then the Number 32 appeared and flashed red. "Appear Number 32: Shark Drake!"

Shark's Number appeared and roared while 3 blue Overlay Units circled it.

"I end with a face-down!"

Tori's Turn

Yuma: 4000

Shark: 4000

Tori: 4000

Rio: 4000

"My turn! I draw! I Normal Summon **Topaz Robin**!" Tori said, "And now its effect lets me Special Summon form my deck **Ruby Robin** and **Opal Robin**!"

All 3 of Tori's birds were yellow but the top of their heads were a different color. Topaz Robin's head had a gold gem on the top, Ruby Robin, had a red gem, and Opal Robin had a gem that had the colors of a rainbow.

**Topaz Robin: Lv. 4 LIGHT Winged Beast ATK: 1600/DEF: 700**

**Ruby Robin: Lv. 4 LIGHT Winged Beast ATK: 1600/DEF: 700**

**Opal Robin: Lv. 4 LIGHT Winged Beast ATK: 1600/DEF: 700**

"Now thanks to Ruby Robin, I gain 1000 LP when I summon it!" Tori explained as Ruby Robin flew over her leaving red stars behind it which fell on Tori.

Tori: 5000

"Now I build the Overlay Network using Topaz Robin and Ruby Robin!" Tori's monsters turned fully yellow before spiraling into a galaxy portal. "Xyz Summon!" A burst of light occurred before the Number 13 appeared and flashed blue.

"Appear _**Number 13: Paradise**_!" Tori cried as her Number appeared and winked at Utopia while 2 yellow Overlay Units circled her.

_**Number 13: Paradise: Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster ATK: 2400/DEF: 1600 2 Overlay Units**_

"I play 3 cards face-down!" Tori said, "And I'm done."

Rio's Turn

Yuma: 4000

Shark: 4000

Tori: 5000

Rio: 4000

"I draw! I Normal Summon Blizzard Thunderbird!" Rio began, "And now by using its effect I discard 1 card to Special Summon from my hand, Aurora Wing! Then I can Special Summon Blizzard Falcon from my Graveyard but Thunderbird returns to my hand!"

Rio's first monster appeared before splitting in 2 and changing shape. 1 half turned into Aurora Wing while the other half turned into Blizzard Falcon.

"Now I build the Overlay Network using my 2 monsters!" Rio's monsters turned fully blue before spiraling into a galaxy portal. "Xyz Summon!" A burst of light occurred.

"Appear **Number 59: Arctic Phoenix**!" Rio declared as a pillar of ice appeared behind her. The Number 59 appeared and flashed red before the ice pillar burst into flames revealing a phoenix made of ice with the red 59 glowing on its chest. 2 blue Overlay Units circled it.

**Number 59: Arctic Phoenix: Rank 4 WATER Pyro ATK: 2300/DEF: 2000 2 Overlay Units**

"I now play 1 card face-down and that's all!" Rio ended.

"When did Rio get that Number?" Yuma muttered, "And why isn't she possessed by it?"

Shark chuckled and said, "I won this Number from its holder and gave it to Rio as a present. Also Rio is using her will power to avoid being possessed just like I am!"

Yuma's Turn

Yuma: 4000

Shark: 4000

Tori: 5000

Rio: 4000

"Well okay then! My turn!" Yuma smirked, "I draw!"

"Get ready!" Yuma yelled, "I activate Double-Rank-Up-Magic Hope Force!"

Utopia's 2 Overlay Units turned fully yellow before shooting off into 2 galaxy portals. "I rebuild the Overlay Network twice using Utopia's Overlay Units!" Yuma declared, "Go Double-Rank-Up Xyz Evolution!"

2 Number 39s appeared and one flashed red before becoming murky textured while the other flashed multiple colors.

As the 2 monsters began forming Yuma was chanting, "The power of hopes and dreams shall break through the limits and lead my to victory! Appear Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory and Number 39: Beyond the Hope!"

Yuma's 2 monsters appeared with each having 1 yellow Overlay Unit circling them.

"Now go Utopia! Attack Shark Drake with Rising Sun Slash!" Yuma declared as Utopia rushed towards Shark Drake with his sword ready.

"What!?" Shark gasped, "Why would Yuma do that!? He knows Shark Drake is stronger!"

Utopia was now in front of Shark Drake and swung his sword but Shark Drake grabbed it in his jaws. Then Utopia swung his 2nd sword and cut Shark Drake in half causing a huge explosion that sent Shark flying.

Shark: 1500

"Ugh!" Shark grunted as he hit the ground.

"But how!?" Rio cried, "How was Shark Drake destroyed!?

"Because of Beyond the Hope! You see if he is on the field during my Battle Phase all monsters my opponent controls lose all of their ATK!" Yuma explained.

"Now go Utopia Ray Victory!" Yuma cried, "Attack Arctic Phoenix!"

Utopia Ray Victory unsheathed his swords before charging at Rio's Number. He got right up to it before cutting it to shreds.

Rio: 1200

"Now! Go, Beyond the Hope!" Yuma yelled, "Attack Shark!"

* * *

Shark: Oh come on! I lost already!?

uyigho98: Hey, you might lose now or you might not.

Yuma: Which is it?

uyigho98: Now why would I say what will happen? That would spoil it!

Astral: He has a good point Yuma.

Yuma: Your not helping Astral!

uyigho98: *Shouting over Yuma and Astral arguing* "Well, bye for now!"

* * *

My Custom Cards

Topaz Robin

Level 4 LIGHT Winged Beast

ATK: 1600/DEF: 700

Effect: When this card is Summoned you can Special Summon from your deck 2 Level 4 Winged Beast-Type Monsters.

Ruby Robin

Level 4 LIGHT Winged Beast

ATK: 1600/DEF: 700

Effect: When this card is Summoned you gain 1000 Life Points.

Opal Robin

Level 4 LIGHT Winged Beast

ATK: 1600/DEF: 700

Effect: When this card is destroyed you can discard your hand and draw a number of cards equal to the amount you discarded.

Number 59: Arctic Phoenix

Rank: 4 WATER Pyro

ATK: 2300/DEF: 2000

Effect: 2 Level 5 FIRE and/or WATER monsters

Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material form this card to destroy 1 monster you control and lower the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls by the ATK of the destroyed monster. If this card is destroyed during your next Standby Phase you can pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.

Custom Cards made by

Number 13: Paradise

Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster

ATK: 2400/DEF: 1600

Effect: 2 Level 4 Monsters  
If a "Number 39: Utopia" on the field would activate its effect by detaching an Xyz Material, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead of that Xyz Material. You can target 1 "Number 39: Utopia" you control that has no Xyz Materials; Equip this monster on the field to that target. (Xyz Materials attached to this card also become Xyz Materials on the equipped monster.) The equipped monster's effects are negated, it cannot be destroyed by battle, also its control cannot switch.


	3. Chapter 3

uyigho98: Time for Chapter 3!

Shark: Where's Yuma and Astral?

uyiho98: Ugh. I got tired of hearing them argue so I gave them a sound-proof room to argue in.

Astral: *yelling at Yuma* You would never have gotten so good at Dueling if I didn't show up!

uyigho98: *anime sweat drop* At least I thought it was sound-proof. Disclaimer is on the first page and bolded cards are mine while bolded and italicized cards belong to .

* * *

Double Numbershot C94 & C73: Crystals of the Abyss

Chapter 3

"Now! Go, Beyond the Hope!" Yuma yelled, "Attack Shark!"

Beyond the Hope threw his swords at Shark. When they hit him a huge explosion occurred blocking Shark from view.

"Well that was easy," Mia said.

"No," Astral mused, "That was too easy."

"That's right Astral!"

The smoke disappeared and they saw Shark was still on his feet and had a new monster on his field. It was an orange shark with a sun pattern on both sides of its body. It also had a red aura.

Shark: 500

"What!?" Tori gasped, "How did he survive!?"

Shark smirked and said, "My **Solar Shark **is how! When my opponent attacks me directly I can reduce the damage by 2000 just by discarding 1 Level 5 monster and sending the top card of my deck to the Graveyard! Then I can Special Summon Solar Shark in defense mode!"

**Solar Shark: Lv. 5 WATER Pyro ATK: 2500/DEF: 0**

"Nice move Shark!" Yuma called, "I end with a face-down!"

Shark's Turn

Yuma: 4000

Shark: 500

Tori: 5000

Rio: 1200

"My turn!" Shark yelled, "I draw!"

"Now since I control Solar Shark and **Lunar Shark **is in my Graveyard I can resurrect it!" Shark declared as a shark similar to Solar Shark appeared but it was silver and had crescent moon patterns instead of sun patterns. Also instead of a red aura it had a blue one.

**Lunar Shark: Lv. 5 WATER Aqua ATK: 0/DEF: 2500**

"I will now Overlay my 2 monsters to build the Overlay Network!" Shark cried as his monsters turned fully blue and flew into a galaxy portal. "Xyz Summon!" A burst of light occurred.

The Number 73 appeared and flashed red as Shark said, "Appear Number 73: Abyss Splash!" The Mythyrian Number appeared twirled his staff and grunted as 2 blue Overlay Units circled it and the red 73 glowed on his right thigh plate.

Number 73: Abyss Splash: Rank: 5 WATER Warrior ATK: 2400/DEF: 1400 2 Overlay Units.

"Oh shoot," Yuma muttered.

"Now I play Armored Xyz!" Shark continued, "With this card I equip Shark Drake to Abyss!" Parts of Shark Drake shot out of a portal and attached themselves to Abyss. Shark Drake's arms attached to Abyss's back to make wings. Abyss's helmet changed so it looked similar to Shark Drake's head.

"Now Abyss's ATK changes to the ATK of Shark Drake!"

Abyss ATK: 2800

"Now by using an Overlay Unit his ATK is doubled!"

Abyss ATK: 5600

"Now attack Beyond the Hope!" Shark yelled as Abyss charged forward only to be knocked back by Utopia.

"I use the effect of Utopia and Paradise!" Yuma yelled, "Utopia can use an Overlay Unit which is being supplied by Paradise to stop your attack!"

Paradise: 1 Overlay Unit

"Fine," Shark said, "I'm done."

Tori's Turn

Yuma: 4000

Shark: 500

Tori: 5000

Rio: 1200

"My turn! Draw!" Tori cried, "Now I play Star Changer so Opal Robin becomes Level 5! Oh, by the way is Opal Robin is used to Xyz Summon it counts as 2 monsters!"

"I now build the Overlay Network using my Opal Robin!" Tori's monster split in 2 before turning fully yellow and flying into a galaxy portal. "Xyz Summon!" A burst of light occurred and the Number 19 appeared and flashed green.

"Appear Number 19: Freezadon!" Tori cried as the ice dinosaur roared while the green 19 glowed on its right chest. A single blue Overlay Unit circled it.

Number 19: Freezadon: Rank 5 WATER Dinosaur ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500 1 Overlay Unit

"Now Paradise will attack Rio!"

"No way Tori!" Shark cried, "I activate Poseidon Wave!"

A huge wave appeared and pushed Paradise back to Tori's field.

"Aw man!" Tori cried, "I end with a face-down!"

Rio's Turn

Yuma: 4000

Shark: 500

Tori: 5000

Rio: 1200

"My turn!" Rio smiled, "I draw!"

All of a sudden a pillar of ice rose up behind Rio. It then burst into flames revealing Rio's Number.

Number 59: Arctic Phoenix: Rank 4 WATER Pyro ATK: 2300/DEF: 2000 0 Overlay Units

Rio: 200

"Huh!?" Mia gasped.

"How did her Number come back!?" Astral cried.

"You obviously don't know what a phoenix is," Rio smirked, "A phoenix is a bird that bursts into flames when they die. Then that phoenix is reborn from the ashes. Do you remember the name of my Number?"

"Arctic Phoenix!" Yuma realized, "Her Number is a phoenix! If we destroy it it will just come back!"

"True, but Rio will have to pay 1000 LP as a cost," Shark added.

"Back to the duel!" Rio said, "I play the Spell Card Overlay Regen! So all Xyz Monsters each regain 1 Overlay Unit!"

"Now I play my Trap! Go Powerful Rebirth!" Rio cried, "This Trap will Special Summon Blizzard Falcon and increase its Level by 1!"

"Next up is **Level-Up Summon**! This card Special Summons Blizzard Thunderbird and increases its Level by 1!"

"I Overlay my 2 monsters to build the Overlay Network!" Rio cried as her monsters turned fully blue and flew into a galaxy portal. "Xyz Summon!" A burst of light occurred.

"Appear Number 94!" Rio said as the Number 94 appeared and flashed turquoise. "Crystal Zero!"

Rio's Number appeared with the turquoise 94 glowing on the left side of her dress and 2 blue Overlay Units circling her.

Number 94: Crystal Zero: Rank 5 WATER Warrior ATK: 2200/DEF: 1600 2 Overlay Units

"How did she Summon Number 94!?" Mia cried, "I thought Shark owned it!"

Shark just said, "Another present I gave her."

"I think we're in trouble," Yuma groaned.

* * *

uyigho98: All right! Shark and Rio have both Summoned their Mythyrian Numbers!

Shark: All right! With Abyss Splash and Crystal Zero me and Rio cant lose!

Yuma: No way! Me and Tori will win!

uyigho98: We'll see guys! In the next chapter the something that awakens inside Shark and Rio will finally awaken! And if anyone of you readers think they know what it is please don't say what it is if you review this chapter. See ya all next time!

* * *

My Custom Cards

Solar Shark

Lv. 5 WATER Pyro

ATK: 2500/DEF: 0

Effect: If an opponent's monster attacks you directly you can discard 1 card and send the top card of your deck to the Graveyard to reduce the damage you'll take by 2000 and Special Summon this card in Defense Mode.

Lunar Shark

Lv. 5 WATER Aqua

ATK: 0/DEF: 2500

Effect: If this card is in your Graveyard and you control a "Solar Shark" you can Special Summon this card in Attack Mode.

Level-Up Summon

Normal Spell Card

Effect: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand and increase its Level by 1.


	4. Chapter 4

uyigho98: Its time for the awakening of an old power hidden deep within Shark and Rio!

Yuma: Come on! Just tell us what it is!

uyigho98: Would it kill you to be patient just once Yuma?

Shark, Tori, Astral, & Rio: Do you really need to ask?

uyigho98: I hear ya. Your right it would kill him.

Yuma: Shut up!

uyigho98: Disclaimer is on the first page and bolded cards are mine while bolded and italicized cards belong to .

* * *

Double Numbershot C94 & C73: Crystals of the Abyss

Chapter 4

"Appear Number 94!" Rio said as the Number 94 appeared and flashed turquoise. "Crystal Zero!"

Rio's Number appeared with the turquoise 94 glowing on the left side of her dress and 2 blue Overlay Units circling her.

Number 94: Crystal Zero: Rank 5 WATER Warrior ATK: 2200/DEF: 1600 2 Overlay Units

"How did she Summon Number 94!?" Mia cried, "I thought Shark owned it!"

Shark just said, "Another present I gave her."

"I think we're in trouble," Yuma groaned.

"You bet you are!" Rio smirked, "I use the effect of Crystal Zero twice! So Utopia has ATK cut in half twice!"

Crystal Zero absorbed her Overlay Units into her sword. She then pointed it at Utopia shooting out a beam of energy which, when it hit him, made Utopia groan weakly.

Crystal Zero: 0 Overlay Units

Utopia ATK: 875

"Now I play **Talent Freeze**!" Rio said, "Since I control a WATER monster Utopia has his effects negated!"

Utopia groaned again as his Overlay Units turned to ice.

Paradise looked at Utopia with concern but Utopia just shook his head and said, "I'm fine."

"Now Arctic Phoenix! Attack Utopia!" Rio's Number flew at Utopia at an incredible speed bursting into flames along the way.

"Hold it!" Tori cried, "I play the Quick-Play Spell, **Rank-Up-Magic Hope of Love**!"

As her face-down card flipped face-up Shark yelled, "What!?"

"This card only activates if both Utopia and Paradise are on the field and one of them is attacked!" Tori explained, "It not only negates the attack but the monster who was attacked is now Ranked-Up!"

"We now rebuild the Overlay Network using Utopia!" Yuma and Tori declared together.

Utopia started glowing yellow before turning fully yellow and flying into a galaxy portal. "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution!" A burst of light occurred. The Number 39 appeared and flashed red before becoming murky textured.

As Yuma's Chaos Number was forming Yuma was chanting, "May the power of hopes and dreams be reborn with the power of Chaos! Appear Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V!"

V took a battle stance beside Victory and Beyond the Hope with the red 39 glowing on his left shoulder and had 3 yellow Overlay Units circling it.

"What!?" Rio cried.

"I don't believe it…" Shark muttered, "Victory, V, and Beyond the Hope are all on the field?"

"Good move Tori but I'm not done!" Rio smiled, "A activate **Freezing Draw**! Now me and Reginald both draw a card! Then if we both draw a Spell Card your monsters have their effects negated!"

Rio and Shark moved to draw their cards but all of a sudden they gained a red aura.

"W-What in the world!?" Shark cried before the Barian Emblem appeared on his and Rio's foreheads.

"Astral! Do you see what I see!?" Yuma yelled.

"Yes Yuma, I see it!" Astral cried.

"On their foreheads…" Tori began.

"Is the Barian Emblem!" Mia finished for her.

Shark and Rio were both holding their heads and groaning.

Then everyone heard a voice, "Shark… Rio… Your Barian powers are re-awakening. This cannot be allowed…"

Astral then sensed something above him. He looked up and saw the source of the voice.

"Yuma! Look!" he cried.

Yuma, Tori, and Mia looked up to see another Astral being they all recognized. He was muscular and had gold armor with large sapphires on it. His right eye was teal while his left eye was beige. He also had 3 blue gems on his head. One was on his forehead while the other 2 were above his temples.

"Eliphas!" Yuma yelled.

Eliphas looked at him and smiled before turning to face Shark and Rio who were still holding their heads.

"To counteract your Barian powers I shall give you this power," He said before raising his hand and shooting 2 beams of blue energy at Shark and Rio.

The energy beams struck the Barian Emblems on their foreheads causing them to glow gold. The red aura Shark and Rio had turned blue and the Barian Emblems morphed into a different but familiar shape. They both now had an Emperors Key structure on their foreheads.

* * *

uyigho98: Eliphas has appeared and gave Shark and Rio a new power! It might be obvious what that power is to some but it gets weird in the next chapter.

Yuma: How does it get weird?

uyigho98: Just wait and see Yuma!

Yuma: Fine.

* * *

Talent Freeze

Normal Spell Card

Effect: Select 1 monster your opponent controls. If you control a WATER monster the selected monster has its effects negated until the End Phase.

Rank-Up-Magic Hope if Love

Quick-Play Spell Card

Effect: Activate only if you control a "Number 39: Utopia" and a "Number 13: Paradise" and one of them is attacked. Negate the attack and target the attacked monster; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" monster with the same Type as that monster you control, but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)

Freezing Draw

Normal Spell Card

Both you and your opponent draw 1 card (If it's a Tag Duel you get to choose which other player draws 1 card). If both players draw a Spell Card all monsters your opponent control have their effects negated.


	5. Chapter 5

uyigho98: Time for the final chapter because I had no idea how to make it longer! By the way the weird part I mentioned in my last chapter is no longer included. I wasn't sure how to put it into words.

Astral: Oh well.

Yuma: Well lets get on with it!

uyigho98: You got it Yuma! Disclaimer is on the first page and bolded cards are mine while bolded and italicized cards belong to .

* * *

Double Numbershot C94 & C73: Crystals of the Abyss

Chapter 5

"Eliphas!" Yuma yelled.

Eliphas looked at him and smiled before turning to face Shark and Rio who were still holding their heads.

"To counteract your Barian powers I shall give you this power," He said before raising his hand and shooting 2 beams of blue energy at Shark and Rio.

The energy beams struck the Barian Emblems on their foreheads causing them to glow gold. The red aura Shark and Rio had turned blue and the Barian Emblems morphed into a different but familiar shape. They both now had an Emperors Key structure on their foreheads.

Shark and Rio both stopped holding their heads before smiling at Eliphas then each other.

"All right Yuma!" Shark yelled grinning, "On with the duel!"

As Shark and Rio moved to draw their cards the Emperor Key structures on their foreheads began glowing. Their hands then started glowing blue along with the top cards of their decks.

"Great duelists can shape the outcome of any duel into victory! They can even create the cards they need!" Shark and Rio chanted together before drawing their cards, "Go, Shining Draw!"

"What!?" Yuma cried.

"Shining Draw!?" Astral gasped before looking at Eliphas.

"I granted them the power of Astral World to counteract their Barian powers," Eliphas chuckled.

Shark smirked and said, "I drew a Spell Card."

Rio also smirked and said, "So did I. That means all of your monsters lose their effects!"

Yuma laughed and said, "Sorry but Beyond the Hope is immune to your card effects!"

"We know," Rio said, "I now activate the card I drew! Go **Rank-Up-Magic Arctic Force**!"

"Say what!?" Yuma screamed.

"I rebuild the Overlay Network using Crystal Zero!" Rio cried as Crystal Zero turned fully blue and flew into a galaxy portal. "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution!" A burst of light occurred before the Number 94 appeared and flashed turquoise before becoming murky textured.

Rio then held up her hand and declared, "Appear, mighty goddess of ice! **Chaos Number 94: Crystal Infinite Zero**!"

A white crystal in the shape of a heart appeared. It then started to glow blue before shattering. The pieces then started coming together to form a body, arms, and legs while pieces of clothing started forming as well. After that blue energy began to gather in the area where the head should be. The energy then formed the shape of a head and solidified into a white head with long dark blue hair and closed eyes. The body was slim and curvy with a light blue sleeveless dress (Indicating that it was a girl) that covered her shoulders and flowed down just barely covering her knees. She was wearing white gloves on her hands that reached her elbows. Her eyes snapped open revealing their color to be dark pink like Rio's. A necklace with a small heart made of ice on it appeared around her neck while 2 spears made of ice appeared which she picked up and held one in both hands. A turquoise 94 glowed on the back of her right hand while a single blue Overlay Unit circled her.

**Chaos Number 94: Crystal Infinite Zero: Rank 6 WATER Warrior ATK: 3000/DEF: 2400 1 Overlay Unit**

"Whoa…" Tori breathed.

"She Summoned…" Mia started.

"A Chaos Number!" Astral finished for her.

"Also since I used Arctic Force I draw 1 card which I will place face-down!" Rio smiled.

"I now end my turn!"

Yuma's Turn

Yuma: 4000

Shark: 500

Tori: 5000

Rio: 200

"I draw!" Yuma said, "Now I attack Crystal Infinite Zero with Beyond the Hope!"

Beyond the Hope threw his swords at Rio's Number but Rio countered right away.

"I activate Waboku!" Rio cried as a barrier appeared and deflected the swords before vanishing, "This Trap prevents my monsters from being destroyed by battle and all damage is reduced to 0!"

"Fine!" Yuma sighed, "I'm done!"

Shark's Turn

Yuma: 4000

Shark: 500

Tori: 5000

Rio: 200

"I draw!" Shark cried, "I activate **Rank-Up-Magic Ocean Force**!"

"Another Rank-Up-Magic!?" Mia gasped.

"I rebuild the Overlay Network using Abyss!" Shark cried as Abyss turned fully blue and flew into a galaxy portal. "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution!" A burst of light occurred before the Number 73 appeared and flashed red before becoming murky textured.

Shark then yelled into the sky, "Appear, mighty god of the seas! **Chaos Number 73: Tsunami Shark Abyss**!"

A glass sphere completely filled with dark blue water appeared. The glass then shattered releasing the water. However the water remained in the air and started flowing into a new shape. The shape looked similar to Abyss but had some differences. The water then solidified and light blue armor began to form. The armor covered the torso and extended down to its knees and elbows. The monster was wearing a white helmet that had 2 spikes on the front that curved over the head with the tips pointing behind it. On the arms right above the wrists were 2 light blue shark fin shaped blades. It had an even bigger dark blue shark fin on its back. 2 swords appeared in front of the monster who grabbed them. The warrior then took a battle stance with the red 73 glowing on its right shoulder while 3 blue Overlay Units circled it.

**Chaos Number 73: Tsunami Shark Abyss: Rank 6 WATER Warrior ATK: 3200/DEF: 2200 3 Overlay Units**

"I now use the effect of Crystal Infinite Zero!" Rio cried, "By using an Overlay Unit all of your monsters have their ATK reduced to 0 and their effects are negated!"

The monsters only Overlay Unit was absorbed into her blades before she shot each monster Yuma and Tori controlled, except for Beyond the Hope, with a beam of ice freezing them solid.

Crystal Infinite Zero: 0 Overlay Units

"Next I use my monsters effect!" Shark cried, "By using an Overlay Unit it gains ATK equal to the difference of Yuma's LP and mine!"

Abyss absorbed an Overlay Unit into one of its blades and gained a blue aura.

Abyss ATK: 6700

Abyss: 2 Overlay Units

"Now I play Heavy Storm to destroy all Spells and Traps on the field!" Shark cried.

"Oh no!" Yuma and Tori cried as their face-downs were destroyed.

"Oh yeah!" Shark smirked, "Now Abyss attack Paradise!"

Abyss charged at Paradise and slashed her across the chest twice. Paradise screamed in pain before exploding. The explosion sent Tori flying before landing on her back.

Tori: 0

"Now Abyss will take out Victory!" Shark yelled as Victory was cut to pieces. Yuma was sent flying and landed on his back right next to Tori.

Yuma: 0

A buzzer sounded and Shark's and Rio's faces appeared with the word WIN before the AR disappeared.

Yuma jumped to his feet grinning, "That duel was awesome!"

Tori slowly got to her feet and said, "I agree!"

Eliphas looked at Shark and Rio walking over to Yuma and Tori before smiling and walking through a portal that lead back to Astral World.

*Meanwhile in Barian World*

Vector had watched the whole duel through a Baria Crystal and was enraged.

"That Eliphas!" Vector growled, "If he hadn't interfered Nash and Marin would have reawakened and destroyed Yuma and Tori!"

"Don't worry Vector…" A voice in Vector's head breathed, "They will return to us. One way or another…"

The voice stopped talking and started laughing, "Soon Astral World will be gone forever!"

* * *

uyigho98: Okay this Numbershot is over!

Yuma: But, who was that talking to Vector?

uyigho98: All in good time! But if the readers are curious and think they know who it is you can Private Message me your answer and I'll tell you if your right. But I'm guessing nobody will since there isn't a prize or anything!

Astral: Well, I guess that we will just wait and see.

* * *

My Custom Cards

Rank-Up-Magic Arctic Force

Normal Spell Card

Effect: Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" monster with the same Type as that monster you control, but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) Then, you can draw 1 card.

Rank-Up-Magic Ocean Force

Normal Spell Card

Effect: Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" monster with the same Type as that monster you control, but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) Then you can target up to 2 "Shark" monsters in your Graveyard and attach them to the Summoned monster as Xyz Materials.

Number C73: Tsunami Shark Abyss

Rank 6 WATER Warrior

ATK: 3200/DEF: 2200

Effect: 3 Level 6 WATER monsters

This card can attack twice each turn. If this card has "Number 73: Abyss Splash" as an Xyz Material, it gains this effect:

· Once per battle you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card so this card gains ATK equal to the difference between your's and your opponent's Life Points.

Number C94: Crystal Infinite Zero

Rank 6 WATER Warrior

ATK: 3000/DEF: 2400

Effect: 3 Level 6 WATER monsters

If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of their destroyed monsters original ATK. If this card has "Number 94: Crystal Zero" as an Xyz Material, it gains this effect:

· Once per battle you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to negate the effects of all monsters your opponent controls until the End Phase. All monsters that are affected by this cards effect have their ATK reduced to 0 until the End Phase.


End file.
